Unlimited Moments
by KediRox
Summary: Have you ever wondered what a life without a Bella, Rosalie and Alice being human, and Edward being bisexual would be like. I know I have. Written by DFsams321356 and KediRox
1. Chapter 1

we do not own twlight...if we did emmett would NEVER be wearing a shirt

* * *

**Unlimited Moments**

By Dfsams321356 and KediRox

"Hey where is Alice at?" some girl named Jessica asked

"I don't know…look over there she's lip locked with that Mike Newton kid…. oh shit that guy with the blonde hair just ripped them apart and is yelling at her…wait that's Jasper..Ohhhh who's that hottie at the bar with the big muscles…. hey Ima see you later." I said while walking towards the bar.

"Hi my name is Rosalie but you can call me Rose, you are?" I said while sitting on the stool showing him that I wasn't wearing any panties.

"The names Emmett. Mann your hott!" he said while openly checking me out in my black and white Pokka-dotted dress, which of course Alice let me borrow from her closet of wonders.

Emmett and I started talking. I found out he's a senior, goes to my school Forks High School, and he wants to take me out Friday night. Duh I said yes...who wouldn't. Hmmmm…. I wonder if he's a good kisser, well lets find out.

"Hey Emmett, do you like me?" I said in my most seductive voice.

"Uh-huh, more than you know." he said ogling me up again.

I leaned over to whisper," Then kiss me"

No sooner than the words left my mouth he was fiercely kissing me.

Emmett's kissing sent me into immediate pleasure beyond words. I couldn't help it. I wrapped my legs around his rock hard waist as he backed out of the club we were in.

He shoved me roughly against his car. I think and kissed me hard on the lips. His tongue encircled mine, and I could feel his manhood throb against me as I kissed him back with as much passion I could muster. He moaned into my mouth-a good sign-man is he a good, no great kisser.

I heard the door unlock, and I felt myself being dragged inside a jeep I think. Emmett pulled me into his lap carefully as if he was trying not to break me.

'Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' I had accidentally leaned against the driving wheel.

Emmett pulled away and gave me a look of hunger, his black eyes eyeing me like a piece of meat…wait his eyes were gold, weren't they, oh well he's a great kisser and that makes up for suspicion.

I leaned in to whisper, "take me some where more private please"

His massive lips found mine again, I could tell we were moving but I didn't care, I had a Greek god (hahaha) making-out with me in his very nice red jeep, man my life is perfect so far.

Two seconds later, I found myself being pushed into a fluty mattress, with Emmett unzipping my dress. I smirked against his lips and began tugging at his shirt. I felt him remove my hands and pin them above my head. He held my hands with one and continued to pull at my dress. I lifted my knee and rubbed it against his croth, receiving a deep groan from Emmett. I heard a door open and snapped my head in the direction to look and see whom it is, Emmett did too.

"Damn you guys move fast," a bronze haired hottie said. He leaned against the door frame and smirked at us.

" GO away Edward," Emmett practically yelled. He closed the door and I heard him mumble" I need to burn that bed later," Emmett turned back to me and bent down to kiss me. I tilted my head and ignored his lips

"I don't think so," I whispered seductively.

* * *

A/N: lol this is the story i was talking about, the one me and my best friend are writing...lol it so funny to me everytime i think about it

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

we do not own twilight...it'd be awesome if we did though. Oo

* * *

**Unlimited Moments**

By Dfsams321356 and KediRox

"oh he raised an eyebrow grinning. I pecked him on the lips and backed out quickly, knowing he would want more. He got off the bed and held a hand out to me; I grabbed it and felt him pull me up. I just smirked and knew this was going to get interesting.

(2 days later)

(Alice's POV)

We headed off to school early on Monday, Emmett had a little problem letting Rose go on Saturday, I mean we practically had to rip him of her. We got to school earlier than expected, I drove my black BMW convertible with Rose in the passenger seat. I checked my make-up in the rear view mirror and shut the car off. Rosalie was already running out and leaning against the front hood.

" We get our cheerleading results today," I smiled brightly. We both began walking towards the school buildings.

"And the class president," Rose grinned at me, I blushed bright red of course.

Jasper told me the other after he yelled at me for making out with that vile Mike Newton, who is a bad kisser I might add, that he was running for class president. About a half and hour later, school was starting to fill up. Everyone was heading to the gym for a pep rally to unreel our new class president. Rose and I sat about mid-way up the bleachers, Emmett and Edward found us pretty quickly. Emmett snuck over near Rose and slipped his arm around her waist. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Of course they would move that fast. Only them.

'_Attention everyone'_ the principle announced over the microphone. _'All of you voted this week for your class president, and here is your choice….'_I crossed my fingers_' Your class president is, Jasper Cullen.'_ The entire crowd exploded with cheers as Jasper walked up next to the principle, they shook hands. I noticed he looked directly at me and winked, I couldn't help but smile. 'And now for your varsity cheerleaders.' At least 5 names were called and we knew the last two more spots were left for caption and lutenet. _'Your lutenet is Rosalie Hale.' _Rose left and walked up to the floor next to the others. _'And now finally your varsity caption is Alice Hale' _I felt adrenaline rush as I walked down the stairs of the stands.

x x x x x x x x x x

We were FINALLY getting our uniforms today, rumor says caption and lutenet uniforms are different from the rest of the squad. Rose and I picked up our boxes from the office and left to the locker room. When we both had them on, we thought in was a mistake. Our shirts reached right below our breasts and showed off our toned stomachs. The skirts were hardly skirts, coming ¾ up our thighs.

"Jasper" I growled. "Alright if that's the way he wants it,".

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unlimited Moments **

By Dfsams321356 and KediRox

We do not own Twilight...oh man but I wish I did.

* * *

(Rose POV)

I knew where Alice was going with this, we grabbed our books and kept our uniforms on, there was a foot ball game today after all.

Right when we walked out of the locker room all of the guys were drooling, and the girls all glaring at us.

We made our way to the Cullen's (a.k.a Emmett, Edward, and Jasper's Table) and I saw Emmett eye me up and down.

"Introducing the class president." Alice said and grinned, referring to Jasper.

"God bless America," he barely whispered, looking at her up and down like Emmett was doing to me.

Emmett grabbed me by the waist and pulled me extremely close to his rock hard body.

I looked up and him and saw that his eyes were a caramel color, but some how darker than what they normally are. He bent his head to whisper to me, his hand trailing much lower then my waist.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private," he whispered seductively. I smirked and leaned my head to say the answer back to him.

"were these uniforms your idea?" I said as I kissed the side of his neck while wairing for the answer.

"mmhmm," he groaned. I trailed my hands over his very very muscular chest.

"Well seeing that you like them I guess I can ask you to…" _whack _

"What they hell were you thinking Emmett!" yelled a very mad looking Alice

(Alices POV)

_whack _

"What they hell were you thinking Emmett!" I yelled after I smacked him upside the head.

"I'm thinking that he is a genius." Jasper whispered thinking I couldn't hear.

" Me too bro, me too" Edward sighed while checking Rose out not to secretly I might add.

"As I was saying… seeing how you like them, Emmett, and.." Rose said while standing up and motioning for me to follow her.

"And hoe the rest of the male population does too. Hoe about we, as in Alice and I, go and and share that with them." Rose stated while she turned and model walked away leaving Emmett speechless.

" Hey Emmett, isn't it rude to point?" Jasper snickered.

"Hey well at least you have Alice over here covering yours!" he said as a matter-o-factly.

Now that I think of it there was something poking me is my lower spinal region.

I think I am going to make this a bit more interesting I thought and I heard Edward laugh, oh right like he heard me.

I turned around to face Jasper.

Then I very slowly made my way down to his very very prominate budge, caressed it earning a grunt/moan whisper from Jasper into my ear.

I stood on my tippy toes to say in his ear" Have fun in the shower Jasper!"

Then I quickly turned around and walked off swaying my hips a little more than I normally did and heard Emmett's booming voice "And you tell me it's not nice to point!"

* * *

Review


	4. Chapter 4

we do not own twilight

* * *

**Unlimited Moments**

By Dfsams321356 and KediRox

(Later that day after the Football game Alice POV)

"Burrrrr…Burrrrr.Jassspeeerrr…I'mmm…. goooinnnng…toooo…killlll…

Emmmettttt, I'mmm freeesing!" I said while rubbing my hands over my arms to try and warm up, because I was freezing cold from my uniform that Emmett persuaded Jasper to order.

"Come here, and put this on." Jasper said while he took off his DC blue and white jacket revealing him in a t-shirt that showed off his muscles in all of the right places.

Then he put the jacket over my shoulders while taking away my duffle bag and carrying it himself and led me to his black Mercedes.

"I'll take you home so you don't have to ride the bus all of the way back."

"Thanks." I said all of a sudden feeling very self-conscious about what I was wearing and tried to cover myself up so I didn't look like a complete slut in front of Jasper.

I felt a cold hand grab and stop my hands from covering me up.

I looked up to see Jasper looking down at me with caramel eyes, twinkling in the moonlight that showed through his front window.

He looked at me in the eyes and then to my lips and back into my eyes, then he slowly started leaning in.

Before I even realized it, I was leaning in, closing the gap between us, and our lips finally touched.

I entwined my hand in his golden locks, which earned a groan from him. Then I felt him grab my hands, pull them down forcefully, and he pulled away from me and said "I'm sorry Alice, but I can't do this unless you know."

"Know what Jasper?"

"What I am!" he whisper-shouted looking away.

I freed my hands caressed his cheeks and said "I don't care what your are even if I don't know what you are, but that doesn't matter to me because I love you Jasper and I always have."

"How can you say that?"

"Easy. Would you like me to say it again? If you want me to I will even though you don't even need to ask."

"How can you love me when I'm…a…I'm a...I'm a vampire," he said while looking down again.

I carefully lifted his head and brought my lips to his, and pulled back resting my forehead against his cold one and said, "I don't care, this still doesn't change how I feel about you."

"You have know clue at what your saying Alice, you don't want me around, I…I mean we drink blood Alice, and your full of it," he said pulling away from me.

"Yes I do know what I'm saying Jasper and if its my blood you want then take it, I won't fight you."

"You see I can't do that Alice because I love you too and it would pain me to see you cold and dead laying in front of me, I won't let that happen." He said while looking me in the eyes right be fore he looked down again.

"Jasper I trust you to be around me."

" I can tell your not lying and that's what pains me."

"How can you tell and why does that pain you?"

"I can tell because I am an empathy, and It pains me because I feel the same about you."

"Then what's the problem Jasper?"

" I just can't trust myself around you without loosing control."

"But I trust and love you Jasper Cullen!" I whispered trying to hide the tears that were falling.

I then felt my self being pulled into his lap and being hugged. "Promise me you won't change you mind about that."

"Jasper, I promise that I will never fell any different, and you would be able to tell if I was lying because of the whole empathy thingy."

"You cease to amaze me Alice."

I was about to respond but I couldn't because Jasper pushed me onto the seat and was kissing me with all of the passion he could without breaking my fragile body.

I felt my lungs compress so I had to break away but not even then did his lips leave my skin. They were slowly kissing their way down my neck while his hands unzipped the jacket he and put on me earlier and then ran his hands over my flat stomach causing a moan to come from me, and I felt him smile against my neck.

I bet you he smiled because he knew what he did to me because he did it again earning yet another moan from my mouth.

I pulled away and said," Jasper I think we should go now before we draw a crowd."

"Alright," he said while pulling me up to sit upright in the passenger seat.

Before I could even blink I had the jacket zipped back up and had my seat belt back on.

I looked at him and he just said" It's another bonus of being a vampire, you get super speed, so you want to stay at my house tonight?"

"Yippee, I finally get to see what your room looks like, I hope it's really nice." I said with a little bit to much giddiness. "Hey Jasper you know I love you right."

"I can tell."

* * *

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

We do not own twilight

* * *

**Unlimited Moments**

By Dfsams321356 and KediRox

"_Yippee, I finally get to see what your room looks like, I hope it's really nice." I said with a little bit to much giddiness. "Hey Jasper you know I love you right."_

"_I can tell."_

(Rose's POV)

After the football game Emmett took me back to their place to spend the Night, then he gave me a kiss and said, "Gona take a shower babe."

"Mmkay," I said dazzled by the way he looked at me.

He got into the shower and I heard somebody moaning.

I got off the bed, got a blanket and wrapped it around my self because I didn't want anyone else to see my surprise for Emmett, to investigate.

I followed the sound to Edward's bedroom where I grasped the knob and opened it to find Edward butt naked on top of a plastic blow-up doll with my picture on it.

"Whoa, sorry, but, wow, who knew?"

I turned to leave, but something cold grabbed my arm, spun me around, and pinned me against the wall with my arms above my head.

"Don't you want to join me?" he said while he pulled the blanket off me to reveal me in a red baby doll top with Emmett's shirt over it.

"Ummm…. yeah…I mean no…Emmett…. boyfriend…. so hot…" He cut me off by kissing me on the mouth.

I didn't respond at first but I couldn't help myself so I kissed him back, while wrapping my arms around his neck and putting my hands in his auburn hair.

I broke away to breath, but then his lips went to my neck, then he found that one spot behind my ear that caused me to moan his name.

"Edward….."

"Yes, Rosalie," he whispered into my ear causing me to shutter.

"I need you…..NOW," I whisper-shouted.

"Then take me."

I kissed him on the mouth again, while pulling him towards me.

I started to unbutton his shirt.

"Hey Edward, have you seen Rose…what the hell bro, get off her!?" Emmett shouted while pushing Edward off me and on the ground then they started to wrestle.

"Emmett, stop" I yelled.

"No Rose get away, I don't want you to be here when I kick his vampire ass!" he shouted earning a snicker to escape Edwards mouth. "What are you laughing about Edward." He asked Edward.

All Edward did was tilt his head in my direction.

"Yeah well about that….." he said while running his hand through his curly hair.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...have i mentioned how much i love reviews??...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

we do not own twilight

* * *

Rose P.O.V

"Rose we need to talk and by the way love the outfit, you want to model it for me later," Emmett said while picking me up bridal.

"Hey I can walk you know,"

"I know but I want to hold you right now," he said "Edward leave!" Edward quickly cowered away, while Emmett pulled me on top of him who was now lying on the king sized bed.

"Well you see Rose, I'm not human,"

"I kind of figured that out, considering how hot you and your body are," I said happily "Well then what are you?"

"We're vampires, no biggie, oh but my favorite animal blood is grizzly bear, it's pretty yummy if would say so myself," he said, thinking I was supposed to know that.

"Well good for you baby,"

"Now back to that main problem, why were you making out with my brother?"

"He's a good kisser," I replied "Maybe even better than you," I added seductively.

"Oh really? I'll show who's a better kisser," Even though Em was a great kisser it was still fun to mess with him.

X X X

How is it I always find myself in the classroom, I want to be with Emmy. I started day dreaming of his gloriously toned body when the bell interrupted my thoughts, f u bell. **(A/N: haha I just noticed it was bell, like bella's nickname…..oh nevermind walks off) **I sighed to myself and gathered up my books.

"Hey Rosalie," I turned around to see Eric coming towards me, oh great.

"Hey Eric,"

"I was wondering If you wanted to go to the club with a few of the guys," I was assuming it was a teen club, knowing those idiots they probably wouldn't be able to get us into an actual club anyways.

"Can I bring a few people?"

"Well…" I smiled seductively **(A/N: have you noticed how she's been doing that lately?) **and ran my fingers through his hair and down his chest.

"Please," I cooed.

"A-Alri-ght," he stuttered.

"See you there," I whispered, turning around and leaving to go find Alice and Jasper. I knew they'd be in my gym class so I didn't hurry. When I turned the corner to the gym, I found exactly what I was looking for.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey," Alice and Jasper said simultaneously.

"Guess where we're going tonight,"

"The bedroom," I heard Jasper whisper to Alice.

"You're horny today," Alice giggled. "And we aren't wearing our uniforms either,"

"Who ever said it was the uniform?" Jasper replied, aw how sweet.

"Well we're going clubbing," I smirked.

"At the age of 16?" Jasper asked.

"Um hello," I began "Teen Club," all three of us had a small conversation of where we were meeting and left to get to our other classes.

Alice P.O.V

When we got home, Rose and I tried to spend some time doing anything to pass the time. Eight o'clock finally came! Rose and I ran upstairs, when we got up there Rose began searching through her closet.

"What to wear, what to wear," Rose mumbled.

"This," I smirked "I bought this last week," I handed Rose one bag and she looked inside.

"Ahaha!" we both changed and began doing our makeup. Rose wore a white strapless spandex dress; the fabric was white and was slightly loose around her abdomen area, but then super tight on her very upper thigh. Her hair was in bouncy curls, dark lipstick on her lips, and smoky eyes.

I wore a dark lime green spandex dress. My sides were bare and the top was very low, and when I say very I mean very! A hole was dug 1/3 over my belly button, my hair in curls and dark eye make up.

"Let's take my car," I spoke up. We put our very tall heels on and walked out to my BMW.

By the time we got to the club, the sky was already black. I pulled into a spot and saw Jasper and Emmett waiting at the front of the club, a huge line of people standing in line behind them. We got out and walked over, both of us swaying our hips a little more than necessary.

"Hello," I said seductively. Jasper pulled me to him and ran his hands over my bare sides.

"Lets go," Emmett laughed, I realized why, because Jasper's crotch was beginning to feel a little hard against mine. **(A/N: naughty Jasper teehee) **Rose and I walked up to the bouncer and flirted a little. He obviously let us in; we dragged Jasper and Emmett with us. The club wasn't full but wasn't empty either.

Rose P.O.V

I was following Jasper and Alice when I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist.

"Have I told you how unbelievably sexy you look tonight?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

* * *

A/N: i got so lazy to even read through that for grammar, so deal with it

p.s. i'm in a bitch mood today...mostly :D


End file.
